Forget your faith in me, Amelia Pond
by We-Are-Groot
Summary: Amelia Pond wasn't used to facing fear alone, she usually had her raggedy doctor to protect her. What if the Doctor's gone and she's left in the hands of the God Complex yet again?  One-shot, possibly fluff.


**Forget You're Faith In Me, Amelia Pond **

_**A/N: **__I just want to give a shout out to my amazing beta BabyYou'reAllThatIWant, she's an amazing writer and gave me strength in this when I thought it had hit as dead end. Also, I sadly don't hold the pleasure of owning Doctor Who, but I salute it's creators and hope they don't mind me 'borrowing' their masterpeice_

_I want to be with you tonight, tomorrow, and today it can't happen now but it will someday. - Unknown _

Sweat dripped down my hands as I curled them both of them up in balls of fury. It wasn't going to get me. No, he'd taught me better than that. I was stronger. But here we were, The God Complex once again, but this time was different. This time he wasn't here to guard me from the horrors that lay ahead. Voices drifted in and out, but the words did not quite reach my ears. I could see it, tall and looming at the bottom of this endless corridor. Why was I scared? I was scared to face the truth, to have it laid out for everyone to see.

Let me explain, The God Complex is a master of psychological deception.

All you have to do is open a simple door, and suddenly your deepest and darkest fear is laid out for the world and his dog to gawp at. Three of us were already dead, until only two of us were left, Rory and I.

I loved Rory with all my heart, and couldn't be more thankful that he was still breathing, but right now I needed _him_. He was the power that kept me from fainting in that corridor and never getting back up, the sanity that stopped the fear from taking over. How are you supposed to compare the only thing you care about, to the gravity that keeps you rooted to the ground? And when I reached that door, it would no longer be my dirty little secret.

Rory would know, and I'd lose both of them!

He was so relaxed, smiling as if he didn't know the dangers of being here, curiosity written all over his face. Rory was excited, he honestly believed that this was a key to knowing more about his wife, bless him. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye after this.

I could feel my hands slipping over the cold metal, turning it round slowly as if it was the last thing I would ever do. I practically fell in as well, with Rory following me. His beautiful smile suddenly fading as he saw what faced us both. Not the doctor leaving us like I'd feared, not even me waiting for him. I honestly believed he would never have come back and I had lost him forever. No, this was something much darker.

The weeping angels.

It was funny, they did look angelic at first. Tall and looming grey stone, looking so picturesque, like they'd honestly feel right from the heights of heaven. They stood there, taking us in, but proceeding to do nothing. In the brief seconds that they were motionless, I almost succeeded in convincing myself that they were just holograms, innocent reflections that could do no harm to us, just projections created to scare us.

Then the lights flickered.

I sunk down on to my knees, tears springing to my eyes, because I knew exactly what came next, and this time round my raggedy hero wasn't here to save me.

_"Amelia Pond, forget your faith in me"_ No.

_He_ was gone for forever. And he is never coming back for me.

I couldn't let myself believe that he was still capable of saving me! I would be gone, and then who would Rory have? I was being selfish.

But I just couldn't let it go. I had relied on him for Twenty years, and I wasn't about to stop now.

_"Amy! Exactly how scared were you? I am so stupid, I shouldn't have left you, I shouldn't!"_

_His arms gave me a sudden feeling of security, and making me almost forgot the night's antics for a minute. Almost. _

_"You are not going to leave me again, are you?" He looked at me, completely perplexed. He suddenly pulled me to his chest, clutching me like a small child. _

_"No. Never. I'm here as long as you want me Pond" You lied Doctor! Remembering was like being shot, a shooting pain ripping my heart open._

_I buried my face in his chest and left the tears flow, not even caring. _

_"They got me, Doctor. I thought- I thought I was dead!"_

_"I'm sorry Amy, I truly am"_

_He clutched me tighter, sighing as he tried to catch the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. _

If only.

They stood, now looking like a beautiful demon sent right from the depths of hell. Rory was backing away from them slowly, fear shining in his eyes.

He looked so innocent, like the small boy he once was, so long ago. He was running from them, and here I was, not being able to move from the floor, fighting back tears over a forgotten memory.

I rose to my feet, shaking off the old memory and the feeling of terror, looking the demon's right in the eyes, trembling.

"I don't fear you, or death. And no, I'm not falling back on my faith, because my faith left me in a ditch two years ago. So, whatever you have planned, I suggest you go right ahead and hurry up!"

Rory let out a strangled cry and looked at me like I'd completely lost my mind, and I honestly believed that right there and then, that I had. I mouthed at Rory fiercely to run, my eyes not leaving the demons, but all those years of sneaky talks in class were good for something. This wasn't his room and he had a opportunity to escape. He looked completely torn, knowing this was my imminent death, but he crawled out, managing to escape the weeping angel's line of sight. He'd leave, we'd opened the last door and there was no more horrors to behold, he'd jump right back through the everchanging exit back into Leadsworth, back to the normal life he deserved. He would move on, because he deserved much better than me, he deserved someone who didn't run around waiting at the window for her imaginary friend to come back, he deserved someone who could offer him her full heart, where he could love and wouldn't have any competition to worry about.

I turned, not letting them out of my sight the entire time, trembling, like I was about to collapse once more.

They were behind me, smiling twistedly like Satan himself. But I refused to crack, not letting the terror I was feeling at the sheer closeness seep through. Inches, I could almost feel there stale breathe on the nape of my neck, if they were even capable of breathing. I was ready, there was no change of heart, no visions of a life I would have had flashing before my eyes, just me, waiting to die.

Could I expert these demons to give me a quick, painless demise? Clearly not. It must have been a thing with Aliens, they all found joy in my evident pain. The bravery that had surged adrenaline in my veins was wearing away at a rapid pace, and the door behind me was beginning to look more and more friendly by the second. No, I shook off the thought. Always face your fears head on right? Running away was undoubtedly going to much worse than acting mental and standing up to their menacing presence.

The idea struck me before I could let myself look at the door for a second time. Maybe, just maybe, I could outsmart them instead of actually facing them. The angels were stone, right? What could break stone? Something heavier than it, because an object cannot physically withstand the blow of something that carriers more weight. Was it paranoid that I carried a gun? Grief caused me to momentarily forget the bulky object in my pocket. I could have smacked myself there and then, if it wasn't crucial to keep eye contact. Slowly I faced them with all my body, fingering the small killing machine that had protected me when my own hero couldn't.

I swung it out with one fluent movement, barrel staring the monsters in the face, my hands shaking whilst curling around the trigger. I mulled the time over in my head, exactly how many blows could it take to knock three angels out? My gun carried nine bullets, would three to a statue be enough, or would I have to settle with raining ammunition over them and hope I have expert aim?

Screw that, concentrate on the angels Amy, get your fingers pulling the trigger and take those suckers down. Ha, Amelia Pond holding a gun, how do you like me now Doctor?

Did I mention the live-saving factor to remember with weeping angels? They need your attention, _but you can't ever think about them properly, they can kill you that way_. Pondering how much bullets can kill them whilst forcing them to face the barrel of your gun counts too. They held my sight, and I fought back the urge to blink. Blinking equaled death. I had to keep them in sight, because as long as someone proceeds to look at them, they are frozen.

I couldn't help my fate, the image of the beautiful menaces were encased in my eyes. I couldn't tremble, I couldn't scream, just staring at them, like they had held me completely captive without even trying. This was it, I was off to hell, the last thing I planned to do was do it thoroughly. I broke a barrier that I had encased behind every bittersweet memory of me and the Doctor, every hug, even stolen moment, every adventure. Ranging from when he first crashed into my backyard, demanding to fix the crack in my wall, down to the last hug, how I hoped I could hold him and never have to let go.

This is the part when I refer to my earlier point about death not being easy. Either the angels had messed with my hearing, or I could defiantly hear the unmistakable hum of the Tardis making her gracious appearance somewhere distant, like it was muffled.

The ball of light that was my inevitable last hope came fast, smacking the angels down to the ground, where they withered in pain and shattered, like a child carelessly smashing a beautiful stone statue.

For the first time in 48 hours I breathed a sigh of relief. Death had escaped me about as quickly as it had seeked to stalk me, once again. That relief was quickly smothered as my ears heard a rough, careless voice call out in wind of the cramped room.

_He was back._

Simple as that, two years and here he was, acting like he's been gone for less than two whole minutes.

"Amelia?" He called out, than a slight pause.

"Amy? POND!"

That voice ripped through whole wide open space, sending a shiver of joy down my spine, memory's I'd buried and tried to forget seeped through. The pain of remembering just became too much for me to cope with. Blackness seeped into my vision and I could feel myself falling, the blackness was becoming friendly, letting me hide from the reality I was soon to face. They caught me, the arms that had sheltered me from the horrors of the galaxies and that made me feel so safe and secure, and it was difficult not to let my guard down and believe I was safe, or that he still cared.

My vision was blacked out, but I was left with my other senses overwhelming me, as if I was new born baby that was only just awakening. The arms that had caught me harshly tightened their grip, fighting off the bitter cold that was seeping through and desperately trying to consume me, a fierce and protective grip that was slowly luring me into the deadly trap of hope.

I could hear one heartbeat. No, two. Two hearts thudding in perfect unison gainst my ear as the way too familiar stench of wood and mint filled my nose. It was comforting, a stench that felt like home. A velvet voice that held the power to stop my pulse just by speaking my name was filling my ears, telling me to fight off the blackness.

But I didn't want to. Because I knew that if I woke up, he would disappear. He always did, like a bittersweet dream disappearing when the sun rises.

"Amy? Don't do this! You can't just leave!"

Something wet seeped into my hair. Oh no, was he crying? Choking sounds filled the air as something wet continued to mangle in my locks. Yes, he was defiantly crying, but why? It couldn't have been for me. I wasn't even dead yet, and anyway he made it clear he didn't care.

"Amelia, I love you!"

A jolt, running through my entire body like fire. The blackness was beginning to dissolve before my eyes and I was gaining the urge to fight it. Those words, the words I'd waited over twenty years to hear, were enough to motivate me. I struggled, blotches of colour battling the darkness, and eventually those blotches started turning into shapes.

A face, pale and beholding all the beauty our universe possess, wet with tears that were freshly streaming down the emerald pools that were his sparkling eyes was looking down at me. I blinked, and the vision blinded me, the room was suddenly bright, his face was blocking the reminder of my view, but I figured that he must be cradling me bridal style. I smiled, the tears were living proof, the doctor had never really left, and all that currently mattered was that he was back. I watched as his face creased into one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever laid eyes on, the smile he seemed to keep only for me. He chucked lightly, drying the tears that still raced to reach my hair, which by now was fully damp. His arms clutched me so tight I couldn't breathe,arms that guaranteed my safety, arms that would fend off all the monsters the universe possessed, and all the nightmares that swum around in my head and came to play every night. It happened, I fell right into that trap of hoping, so badly that my guard flew down and I complete drank in his appearance, his stench, his voice, his extremely mad sense of fashion, the simple fact that he was no longer a fragment of my warped imagination, but here in the very flesh.

I laughed lightly, struggling so that instead of being clutched bridal style, I was cuddling him close and I had no intention of letting him go either.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Doctor" I laughed.

He shook his head, his expression suddenly darkening to an emotion that I couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry Amy, you have every right to hate me right now"

I slapped him. An action I had waited a long time to do but held no emotion, still laughing, before clutching his face and making sure he was paying close attention.

"I may have every right to hate you, but I can't. Hell, you just saved my life, and it's not the first time you've left, you seem to have made annoying habit of it, I'm just happy that after two years of telling myself you'd never come back, you've proved me wrong"

He smiled, looking at me like I was a Christmas present he'd never expected to get, he suddenly appeared so much wiser, the young boy I had seen in his eyes when he was crying had gone.

"I'm sorry I left you. I swear, I'm locking you up in my Tardis so I'll never have to leave you behind again, I don't think I can handle the distance between us"

We chuckled in unison, the atmosphere turning awkward as if it was urging the both of us on, but not wanting to watch the result. A fire started to rise, not one I was familiar with, one that burned with a passion and left one simple desire, the Doctor. Our eyes locked, as if either one was anticipating the other's moves but was too freighting to move in themselves. I edged forward, but the Doctor was faster, his soft, warm lips crushed against mine in a fury and I practically melted. It was like a heaven right smack bang in the centre of hell. My hands locked behind his neck, pulling him so close our bodies made a Siamese twin shadow against the wall and melted together. He pulled away suddenly, panting but holding a grin that spread across his entire face.

"Not bad Pond, not bad at all,"

"Oh Doctor, don't lie. It's the best kiss you've ever had."

"I wouldn't go that far, not at all, you're actually rather terrible in that field."

I rose and smacked the back of his head playfully, ruffling his gorgeous scruffy brown locks until he looked like an unkempt god, something only heaven could create. He rose almost as fluently - and as fast - as I had, and with a grin that spelled trouble proceeded to chase me right out of the room of terror and down the claustrophobic corridor. I turned in surrender and he caught me by the waist, his sweet breath now making the hairs on the nape of my neck stand up in pleasure.

"Doctor, I do believe we have a small problem?"

I indicated to the space around, communicating a silent message that no matter how much fun we were having, we were still trapped in the Complex. He smiled, and letting a sly wink, summoned his infamous sonic screwdriver, and with another bolt of light, the Tardis made her gracious appearance.

"Alright," I laughed. "You have to teach me how to do that"

He laughed with me, before walking backwards and falling into the Tardis doors, not breaking eye contact with me once. He bent down, grabbed my hand, and kissing it whilst putting on an atrocious cockney accent, he gestured inside the machine I'd missed so much.

"My lady, the universe is yours to explore, where would you care to go?" He smiled. I smiled back and pulled him close so I could whisper directly in his ear.

"As long as I'm with you, the location doesn't matter at all."

"No Rory, Mrs Williams?" He couldn't utter the last part without bursting into a childish fit of giggles, and I resisted the urge to offer him one last slap.

"Rory escaped, besides he deserves better that me"

The Doctor spun to face me, his eyebrows rising up and a patronizing grin playing across his adorable face, I was never going to live that down.

"Fine, if your that curious, he doesn't own a deciving police box that enjoys travelling through the impossible realms of time and space!"

"Now, _that_ sounds like my fiery redhead!"

He came over and pulled me in into another fierce hug, pressing his lips against my forehead. Rory was safe, he'd have no more monsters chasing him, no more unruly wife that couldn't care less, he had finally been given another shot at living his life the human way, the way he had been so many years ago.

"Amy?"

He had pulled away and was draped over the console in a way that only the Doctor could pull off.

"You rang?"

"Yes, I just was just so curious that I had to enquire. What's up with that big black monstrosity you hold in your left hand?"

"This?" I walced over and placed the cold metal against his right temple, causing a child-like grin to sweep across his features.

"You hold the key to a human war and yet you proceed to hold it against my head like a bullet through my brains wouldn't kill me?"

Words filled with truth, but he was still grinning when he bent down over the console to twist a few knobs, stab a few buttons and yank a couple of levers in a fluent fashion I had still yet to learn, mastering the layout of the Tardis was one thing, driving her was another.

"Kill? You'd just pop round the next day, hyper, telling us how you discovered a new galaxy after having a bullet wedged in your skull"

He spun round, and placing a hand over this heart (or both?) he pulled a classic 'You've offended my very exsistance' face. I couldn't help but marvel at his personality, how a man who was content with acting like a five year old, always curious with a child-like faraway look buried deep in his green eyes, could be 910 years old.

"Now now Amelia, you could have offended the very bane of my exsistance if that sentence wasn't true. What kind of Doctor would I be if I died?"

"A less irritating one, because you wouldn't be here to drive us mad?"

Scrap the previous sentence about the Doctor being child-like, because around him I was equally as guilty. I didn't honestly care, because acting like a pair of school-children was what made our relationship, well, ours. Even if his playful smacks were made with a aim I couldn't contend with. I vowed that one day, I would win our play fights, no matter how old we got.

"Shut up and drive old man, I'd getting grey hairs over here!"

He laughed, and like a magician pulling a rabbit from his tophat, the Tardis happily hummed to life.

"So Doc, where are you kidnapping me to?"

"Paradise Pond, paradise"

I had a retort to that, I swear, it would have been perfect if my lips hadn't eargly responded to the forceful kiss he delivered quicker than my mind could think. The words died on my tongue like hard chocolate melting in the mouth, and I lost the will to think along with his presence. The sparkle in his eyes when he pulled away told me that was all part of the plan. My eyes narrowed.

"You knew that would work, didn't you?"

He gave me a mocking two fingered salute, and began to speak. Or he could of, if I hadn't proceeded to act completely immature and chase him around the console, before backing him up against the railing and this time, I finally silenced him with another fierce kiss.

"One day Pond" He swore. his words came out in panted breaths as I broke away the second he was getting into it, my own dose of revenge.

One day indeed Doctor, but for now I was willing to settle with the promise of a new adventure beyond the horizon. And maybe with the smugness of knowing I had finally won an argument, but that's a different story. My story seemed to be turning in a happy direction again, and for that I let myself revel in the emotion that was bliss, something that had escaped from me for a long time, but was returning heavily full force.

I was home, and this time, regardless of fate or decisions or even death, I wasn't planning to leave.


End file.
